Deena Hardman
Deena Hardman is the wife of Graham Hardman, who helped Deena kidnap Phoebe Jackson and George Smith to exploit in a sex trade. In February 2012, Phoebe Jackson and George Smith asked Deena for money. She later found George, giving him money to buy food. Deena invited George and Phoebe back to her house where she gave them food and shelter. She stole George's sim card and convinced them to stay another night. She then snuck out to meet Graham Hardman and informed him that she can get a good price for Phoebe and George. When Phoebe found some photos of a lost homeless boy she knew, she realised that Deena had been exploiting children in a sex trade for money. When Deena realised that they have discovered the truth, she and Graham attempted to prevent them from leaving. When Phoebe escaped, Deena goes after her; while Graham goes after George. George managed to escape but the fate of Phoebe was unknown. Later, when Callum and George searched for her, they found her bracelet and assumed she was safe. In March 2012, Deena and Grahamn returned. Phoebe had been held captive by Deena for the past few weeks and was forced to lure her loyal friend George back into the same position when the twisted human trafficker threatens to harm her dog, Thunder. Phoebe brang George to the woods claiming this was where she left Thunder and walked off to collect her. She then returnrf with Deena. George, terrified tries to run but Deena managed to stop him with her car. Deena told him to get in the car or she would harm George's friend, Callum Kane's sisters Ash and Lacey. George got in the car with Deena and Phoebe and she took them to a flat with multiple rooms. She locked them in a room with several locks on the door, with boarded windows, not wanting "a repeat of last time". Deena then returned with Thunder and George was horrified to learn that Phoebe brought him here for her dog. Later, frustrated and terrified George helplessly tried to escape but Phoebe told him they would never escape. Throughout the day, Deena and Graham brang George and Phoebe food and drink. Deena told Phoebe that someone is coming to see her and that someone is coming to see George later. When Phoebe's visitor arrived, she scratched and bit him. This annoyed Deena so she got Thunder, and Graham killed her. George tried to come up with a plan on how to escape, but Phoebe feel asleep after being drugged. Deena and Graham returned and Graham took a drugged Phoebe into the next room. Deena told George that a man called Mr. Evans had arrived and George begged Deena to let him go, but Deena gave him drugs and told him to take them. Later, when Mr. Evans entered the room and tried to wake a sleeping George, he instantly reacted by biting Mr Evans and George was about to escape when he goes back for Phoebe. Mr. Evans revealed that he was an undercover officer, and Deena and Graham were arrested. Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2012 minor characters